The Going Story
by browneyes024
Summary: Collab with TVD FFN NIN. A collection of drabbles title-based from Wrock songs. Waring: slash, crack pairings, out of character. Ye be warned. Rated m for the previous reasons.
1. Fred's Dead

**A/N: Collaboration with _TVD_FFN_NIN_, my unofficial beta and the Padfoot to my Moony. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours. If it was, we would have a giant orgy with the cast. Oh yeah. That's how we do. :) **

**Fred's Dead**

**George/Harry**

"You're pissing me off with this shit Harry." George rarely asked Harry for anything. Harry had been there for him at a time no one else knew how to be. He loved him in the simple way that only Harry could. The fact that he could shag like a veela on Viagra didn't hurt either. But today George needed a favor. He needed Harry to go with him to Fred's memorial service. He needed him to hold his hand and kiss him as he cried. There was only one problem, the chosen one wasn't "out" and had no intention of being anytime soon.

"It's for your own good. If the press got wind of us we would never get a moments rest." Harry replied controlling the anger in his voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" George yelled and stormed out of the flat. By the time he finally arrived at the ceremony, they had already started on the speeches; and he was up next. What was worse was that he had left his notes back at the flat. He would have to face everyone unprepared and alone.

"Hello everyone," He began, his voice small "Today we are here to remember my brother. A man who always had a joke, who was always there for me, who-"

"WAIT!" George almost fainted at the sight before him. There was Harry, wearing a Weasley Wizard Wheezes t-shirt, with a rainbow flag in one hand and his speech notes in the other. "You forgot these."

Harry awkwardly walked toward the stage. Ignoring all the eyes on him, he handed George the paper and took his hand. The crowd gasped at this show of affection, but George pretended not to hear.

"You know, Fred always told me I needed to go with my gut on some things." And without thinking about it, he kissed Harry full on the mouth in front of the entire congregation. "I love Harry, I always have. The only one who knew about us was Fred, and he always told me I need to man up and admit it to the world. My only regret is that I didn't do it when he was alive. We've been living together for the past five months. You can accept us or not. I don't care either way." George pulled Harry into another kiss. Harry moaned in the back of his throat.

"Just wait until we get home." Harry whispered into George's ear before turning to face the crowd. "Gay Pride!" He yelled as he waved the rainbow flag above his head. The crowd roared with laughter and Harry looked happier than he had in years.

"_Tonight is gonna be fun_." George thought to himself.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just a little heads up, all these pairings are crack ships and most of them are slash. So if that isn't your thing, you might what to stop reading before we scar you for life. If it is your thing, we welcome you with open hearts and perhaps a review? This chapter was written by me and then next one is by my partner in crime, _TVD_FFN_NIN. _It's kinda an every other chapter thing. Stay tuned :D **


	2. Dobby

**A/N: Collaboration with _TVD_FFN_NIN_, my unofficial beta and the Padfoot to my Moony.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours. If it was, we would have a giant orgy with the cast. Oh yeah. That's how we do. :)**

**Dobby**

Dobby was wandering around the empty halls of Hogwarts, testing out his new shoes, when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Dobby? That you?"

Dobby turned around to see the familiar Weasley boy.

"Ronald Weasley. How is Dobby to help you tonight?"

"Err—Harry and 'Mione aren't around anywhere and everyone else in the tower is asleep… And, well…" He trailed off.

Dobby seemed to understand what Ron was trying to say.

"I would be honored, Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah?"

"Follow Dobby. Dobby will show you where to go"

Dobby turned around and resumed walking, Ron following after him.

After a few minutes, and many staircases later, they appeared next to a rather large painting of a bowl of fruits.

"Well, What now?"

"Tickle the pear," was all Dobby said.

Ron frowned. "_Tickle the pear?_ Guess it's worth a shot…"

With that said, Ron tickled the pear on the painting and it slowly moved forward to reveal a passage. A passage that led to the kitchens.

"It's like heaven… Thanks, Dobby."

"No need to thank Dobby. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter's friend. Dobby knows what boys be wanting in the middle of the night."

Ron nodded and walked into the kitchens and as the painting door began to swing itself shut, he heard Dobby singing to himself softly, but unable to make out the words.

"_I know what boys want… I know what boys like…"_

**A/N: So this brought to you by the brilliant mind of TVD_FFN_NIN. If you liked this, go check out her other stories! Stay tuned for more crack! **


	3. Amortentia

**A/N: Collaboration with _TVD_FFN_NIN_, my unofficial beta and the Padfoot to my Moony.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours. If it was, we would have a giant orgy with the cast. Oh yeah. That's how we do. :)**

**Amortentia**

**Teddy/Hannah**

"Professor Longbottom, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Teddy, what is it?"

"Sir I did something stupid. You may kill me."

"It can't be that bad, what did you do?"

"I gave Hannah a love potion."

"Which Hannah?"

"Um, your Hannah."

"My_ wife_ Hannah?"

"Um, yeah. I've always kinda had a crush on her. But it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry."

"Well I'm going to have to take house points and you'll have to serve a detention, but I'm glad you came to me. I just so happen to know the antidote."

"Oh thank you sir! She won't leave me alone!"

"Well people aren't themselves when they've been given a love potion. I'm just glad you didn't take advantage of that and shag her or something."

"Oh no I did shag her. I shagged the living shit out of her."

"You what!"

"Just thought I'd give you the heads up, you know just in case your baby comes out with blue hair."

"Blue hair? BLUE HAIR! BOY BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T HAVE ENOUGH HAIR LEFT TO HIDE A FRECKLE!"

"Now sir let us be rash."

"YOU WANT A RASH, I'LL GIVE YOU A RASH! _Lexotorpious!" _

**And that children is why uncle Teddy can't have kids.**

**A/N: So this one I wrote. Short. Simple. Side splitting. I hope you liked it! **


	4. Neville The Hero

**A/N: Collaboration with _TVD_FFN_NIN_, my unofficial beta and the Padfoot to my Moony.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours. If it was, we would have a giant orgy with the cast. Oh yeah. That's how we do. :)**

"I can't believe I asked a Gryffindor of all people for help…" Pansy Parkinson muttered as she paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Parkinson, I don't see anything over here," Neville Longbottom said as he stood up to his full height, dusting at his pants.

"I swear to Merlin, Longbottom, I saw a spider right over there! It was huge! I'm going to be paranoid all day if that spider is still alive."

Neville sighed. "Alright then. I'll check again."

"You do that then."

After about a minute, Neville still hadn't sighted any spiders, let alone huge spiders.

Then inspiration struck.

"Hey, Parkinson! I think I've found it!"

Pansy's eyes widened. "Well? What are you waiting for? Kill it, then!"

Neville, still facing away from Pansy, rolled his eyes. He took out his wand and pointed to a random piece of lint that was on the ground.

"_Evanesco_," he muttered, making the lint vanish. "There. All better."

From where Pansy stood, it seemed as if Neville had gotten rid of the spider.

And without realizing what she was doing, Pansy had thrown herself at Neville, hugging him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Neville squirmed uncomfortably and coughed to get her attention. "Er… Parkinson? What exactly are you doing?"

Pansy's eyed snapped open comically at his voice, and she let her arms drop to her sides.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

Neville just raised a brow at her.

"Just… Thanks! For getting rid of it. The spider, I mean. Er—bye then!"

Again Neville said nothing, just nodded as Pansy made her way to the Slytherin table.

Pansy sat there, sipping at her goblet of pumpkin juice, smiling slightly.

"Neville… My hero."

**A/N: So this one was written by my partner in crime, TVD_FFN_NIN_. If you liked it, check out some of her other stories. Or review, whichever really works. **


End file.
